


Тот-кого-нельзя-забывать

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Horror, Light Horror, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Если то, что происходит между Гарри Поттером и Волдемортом, — это сон, то почему он выглядит настолько реальным?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Nagini/Harry Potter, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Тот-кого-нельзя-забывать

Гарри просыпается посреди ночи. Голову прошивает короткая вспышка боли — ничего страшного, просто напоминание: пора вставать. И он встаёт. Одевается, идёт по коридору мимо спален Джеймса и Альбуса, заглядывает к маленькой Лили — та сладко спит и лишь сонно бормочет что-то, когда Гарри тихо гладит её по голове. На макушке у девочки — полуразвязавшийся бантик. Осторожно сняв его, Гарри улыбается. Улыбка выходит бледной, призрачной, но всё же она настоящая, без грусти и горечи. Лили Луна, маленькое сокровище дома Поттеров...

Джинни нет дома — «Осборнские осы» нынче играют в Ливерпуле. Можно идти без лишних опасений. За детьми, если что, присмотрит Кричер, а Гарри пора.

Ветер шелестит обрывками бумаги, гоняет клочья газет по площади Гримо. Гарри делает шаг — и картина меняется: пыльная дорога вьётся между вересковыми холмами, вдалеке квакают лягушки, над головой сияют мириады звёзд... Портал это или что-то другое — Гарри не интересует. Он просто вздыхает и делает первый шаг.

Идти недалеко: дорога выводит к заброшенному поместью. Вдоль покосившегося частокола темнеет дягиль, он же купырь: трава дорог, трава, всегда растущая по ту сторону аккуратно подстриженных изгородей. Её нещадно выпалывают, но она всё равно тянется к свету. Дом чернеет чуть поодаль, его силуэт в полумраке кажется зловещим, хотя это просто дом и ничего более.

Деревья в саду за частоколом слишком давно не подстригали. Они кажутся нелепыми монстрами, переплетающими ветви то ли в странном танце, то ли в ещё более странных и чудовищных любовных объятьях. Скорее всего, половина этих веток засохла, но ночью это сложно разглядеть, а днём Гарри никогда сюда не попадает. Только ночью, когда добрые люди спят, не желая знать, что творится во тьме.

Гарри неловким движением толкает калитку, и та со скрипом отворяется, открывая выложенную каменными плитами тропку, что ведёт к дверям дома. Камни давным-давно потрескались, сквозь них проросла трава. Чёрные тени деревьев склоняются над тропой, качают ветвями, точно пытаются о чём-то предупредить. Или, напротив, поглумиться над неосторожным путником, осмелившимся нарушить покой этих мест.

«Нагими приходим мы в этот мир», — шепчут звёзды, и Гарри прямо возле калитки избавляется от одежды. Ему не стыдно и не страшно, он не испытывает смущения — лишь твёрдое убеждение: всё идёт, как надо. Иначе просто не может быть. Ветер ластится к ногам, точно щенок, временами покусывая острыми холодными иголками. Звёзды игриво подмигивают, и Гарри делает первый шаг, ощущая ступнями прохладу камня и шелковистую мягкость травы.

Время, похоже, застывает. Всё вокруг окутано лёгкой мерцающей дымкой. Обыденные вещи перестают иметь значение, реальность отдаляется и улетает куда-то в тартарары, остаются лишь этот сад, дом и те, кто ждёт Гарри в одной из комнат.

«Нагими приходим мы в этот мир»...

Двери поместья всегда закрыты, но стоит Гарри прикоснуться к потемневшему от времени дереву, как створки ворот распахиваются настежь. За ними — тёмный коридор. Сияние звёзд остаётся за порогом дома, здесь — абсолютная тьма, ориентироваться в которой приходится лишь на слух. Гарри знает, что в комнатах будет немного полегче — там есть окна, и если постараться и двигаться побыстрей, то можно отвоевать себе немного света. Если, конечно, есть желание стараться. Наверное, это смешно — падать во тьму, глядя на насмешливое подмигивание звёзд, но Гарри наплевать. Он вбегает в ближайшую комнату, распахивает ставни, глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух и готовится ждать.

Ожидание всегда томительно, но всегда недолго. Шуршание чешуек по рассохшемуся паркету вызывает у Гарри одновременно озноб и странное жжение в щеках. Возможно, он краснеет, хотя, казалось бы, пора привыкнуть. Ведь Гарри прекрасно знает, что будет дальше.

Нагини ползёт неспешно, изгибы огромного тела грациозны и вместе с тем мощны, как волны во время прилива. Тьма внутри тьмы, боль внутри боли. Нагини приближается, и Гарри непроизвольно закрывает глаза, с губ его слетает лёгкий вздох, руки и ноги немеют, а сердце начинает колотиться, точно бешеное. Когда-то, в своё время, Гарри пытался бежать, но не смог сдвинуться с места; с тех пор он бросил подобные попытки. Бежать некуда, да и незачем. Это ведь всего лишь сон.

По крайней мере, Гарри очень хочется верить, что это всего лишь сон.

Нагини уже рядом. Плоская голова поднимается, раздвоенный язык скользит по горячему человеческому телу, пробуя его на вкус. Гарри забывает, как надо дышать. Но это не страх, точнее, не только страх. Другое, совсем другое, тёмное и примитивное, возникающее в тех уголках сознания, которые при свете дня дремлют и просыпаются лишь в подобные ночи.

Язык змеи щекочет мошонку, проходится по члену — и Гарри запрокидывает голову, дыша тяжело и часто. Под смеженными веками вспыхивает калейдоскоп красок, вынуждая широко распахнуть глаза. Тело Нагини обвивается вокруг тела Гарри, чешуйчатые кольца сжимаются — не так, чтобы сокрушить кости, но достаточно, чтобы обездвижить. Тихое шипение кажется совсем не опасным, скорее дружеским, возможно, даже интимным. Затем голова змеи скользит вниз и язык вновь касается члена — теперь уже напряжённого. Гарри выгибается, но Нагини держит крепко — и продолжает пробовать языком член и яйца. Прикосновения легки и невесомы, но от них кровь быстрее бежит по венам, а озноб сменяется удушающим жаром.

Шлёпанье босых ног по полу вряд ли можно назвать громким, но Гарри слышит их издалека, и каждый шаг эхом отдаётся в ушах. Первый стон срывается с его губ. Волдеморт наверняка слышит, но не подаёт виду. Лицо его бесстрастно — как и всегда во время этих странных снов, которые можно также назвать свиданиями. Красные точки в его глазах мерцают, точно разгорающиеся угли, готовые вспыхнуть лесным пожаром, и Гарри понимает, что сгореть в этом пожаре — не худшее из зол. Волдеморт молчит, молчит всегда, его бесполезно спрашивать и умолять, и Гарри давно перестал пробовать. Остаётся лишь стонать и гореть — снова и снова, как в первый раз.

Волдеморт подходит, и Нагини шипит, приветствуя повелителя. Твёрдость её клыков странно контрастирует с нежностью языка. Сильное тело сжимается, и Гарри беспомощно вскидывает голову и глядит на Волдеморта. Тот спокойно кивает, протягивает руку, и тонкие длинные пальцы накрывают член Гарри. Нагини слегка расслабляет кольца, чтобы повелитель мог провести рукой по телу пленника, на миг задержать холодную ладонь на груди, там, где бешено колотится сердце, пропустить между пальцами чёрную прядь волос... Гарри стонет, когда Волдеморт заставляет его откинуть голову назад, потянув за волосы. Стонет, когда язык, очень похожий на змеиный, начинает осторожно вылизывать его кадык, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, задевая соски... Никто не придёт на помощь, да Гарри и не желает чужой помощи. Он мечется между страстью и страхом, и оба эти чувства одинаково горячи, одинаково возбуждают.

Эти свидания порой напоминают Гарри торт, напоённый ядом, но всё равно невероятно вкусный, или же кубок по квиддичу, внутри которого — замаскированная смертельная ловушка, да только кубок этот продолжает оставаться самым желанным на свете.

Ласки скоро надоедают Волдеморту, и он делает требовательный жест ладонью. Нагини скручивает Гарри в железных объятьях, заставляя рухнуть на колени, а затем — на четвереньки. Пальцы Волдеморта холодны, они всегда холодны, и Гарри чувствует их ледяное прикосновение к своей заднице. Он кусает губы до крови, чтобы не закричать, но всё равно кричит, когда Волдеморт заходит в него. Жар сменяется ознобом, боль — наслаждением, и вскоре Гарри уже не в состоянии отличить одно от другого. Он чувствует каждое движение Волдеморта, каждую чешуйку на теле Нагини, которая держит его слишком крепко, не давая двигаться, не давая получить долгожданной разрядки. Гарри готов сдаться, готов умолять, и его останавливает лишь воспоминание о том, что это бессмысленно и бесполезно: Волдеморту не нравится, когда его упрашивают, и чувственная агония продлится ещё дольше. Поэтому Гарри терпит из последних сил, и наконец получает заслуженную награду: ледяные пальцы смыкаются на его члене, заставляя выгнуться с риском сломать спину, удовольствие пронизывает тело, словно болезненное и одновременно освобождающее заклятье. Кончая, он скорее чувствует, чем осознаёт, как открывается портал, ведущий из мира безумных снов в мир спокойной и рассудительной обыденности, и проваливается туда, не понимая, доволен он или, наоборот, разочарован... Глаза Гарри ослепляет сияние, не сопоставимое ни с чем в его жизни, звёзды танцуют хоровод, их лучи обжигают кожу, а их смех колоколами отдаётся в ушах — или это смеётся Волдеморт? И если так, то почему его смех такой одновременно торжествующий и саркастический?

Времени подумать над этим не остаётся: в следующий миг Гарри просыпается в собственной постели. Неяркое лондонское солнце проникает сквозь неплотно задёрнутые занавески. Обычное солнце, совсем не тот безумный свет, что только что — буквально пару секунд тому назад — заливал всё вокруг. Его мантия лежит на своём месте, аккуратно сложенная. Ботинки, вычищенные до блеска, стоят возле двери.

Всё на месте. Он сам на месте. Это было всего лишь сон.

Гарри облегчённо вздыхает, встаёт, одевается и спускается вниз, к завтраку. По дороге улыбается Кричеру, выглянувшему из тёмного закутка. Кричер отвечает дорогому хозяину помахиванием ушей и смущённой кривоватой ухмылкой.

Кричер — хороший домовой эльф. Он всё делает правильно и никогда не осмелится расстроить господина.

Поэтому Кричер помалкивает о сломанной веточке купыря. Её домовик вытащил из мантии хозяина, а саму мантию подобрал далеко-далеко от Лондона, возле заброшенного поместья Риддлов, отчистил и принёс домой. Кричер молчит и будет молчать.

Из столовой доносится весёлый щебет Лили, ему отвечает смех господина, и домовик выбрасывает из головы ненужные мысли, торопясь подать хозяевам завтрак.


End file.
